Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink
Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink 'is the fourth chapter in ''Max Payne 3. Plot The chapter opens with Max sitting on a stool, drinking at Walton's Bar, where he is encountered by Tony DeMarco, a young man who is the son of a powerful New Jersey mob boss and his friends who rudely comes in and makes fun of Max. Max then retaliates by calmly insulting him which angers Tony believing that Max has disrespected his family's power over property, who puts a pistol to Max's face, but is confronted and kicked out of the bar by Raul Passos, who holds Tony at gunpoint. Passos introduces himself as a friend of Max although Max doesn't remember him due to his alcoholism. Max, Passos, and a young woman begin to drink, and a while later Tony re-appears with another pistol (possibly a back-up gun or one given to him by one of his friends) holding a gun at Passos, asking him if he has anything to say to Tony. Passos then tells to DeMarco to "fuck off". When the argument starts to heat up, Tony offends the young woman by calling her a "whore". which the woman begins to racially insult him which makes the angry Tony strike her. Max grabs the M1911 out of the DeMarco's hand then (within the player's control) shoots Tony in the chest, killing him. A massive gunfight begins, and Max and Passos manage to escape from the bar. The two men then head to Max's apartment as Passos discusses an offer to Max have a job in Brazil. They are confronted by Anthony DeMarco, Tony's father, who is very furious about Max killing Tony. Anthony then sends his hitmen to kill Max and Passos. Max kills the first group of the hitmen. Later, as he tries to escape, a hitman confronts Max at gunpoint and Brewer, Max's neighbor, shoots and kills the hitman. He informs Max about DeMarco and his hitmen. Brewer then walks away and encounters two hitmen. He pulls a strap revealing a bomb under his jacket which kills himself and the two mobsters. Max continues to pursue and kill more hitmen that comes to his way. Upon being reunited with Passos, both Max and Passos escapes from the hitmen. After the gunfight, Max decides to take the job in Brazil. Characters *Max Payne *Raul Passos *Marty *Anthony DeMarco *Tony DeMarco (Killed) *Brewer (Killed) Weapons * M1911 * M10 * M4 Super 90 * MPK * AK-47 Video Walkthrough Collectibles Obtainable Achievements/Trophies '''That Old Familiar Feeling Clear The Hallway Of Lasers 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Gallery MaxShootsTony.JPG|Max Payne shoots Tony DeMarco Trivia *The chassis of a Cognoscenti, a luxury vehicle from Grand Theft Auto IV, appears as one of the vehicles within the mafia-run garage. * There are some similarities (not exactly but the idea only) between the level No "US" In This of Max Payne 2 ''and this level. The first part is at checkpoint 7 (after Passos leaves Max's apartment) Passos runs towards the door in front of him and the door is locked from behind. Same thing happened in ''Max Payne 2, with the exception of the enemies because he closed the door before they appear while in Max Payne 2 Mona killed the Cleaners before Max leaves his apartment, The second part is that one of DeMarco's goons was going to kill Max, but Brewer opens the door and instantly shoots him before killing Max. Similar to what happened to the old lady when Max walks next to her apartment. * If Max doesn't kill all the hitmen during the watertower bullet time event, a cutscene will play where one of the surviving enemies will walk up to Max and execute him. *Chronologically, this is the earliest chapter of the game despite being the fourth the player will unlock. *This is the first chapter to include non-explosive environmental kills, that the player can accomplish via disabling a car lift while an enemy is underneath it. *Max refers to "the Pulaski" when he notices an aircraft above preparing to land at Newark Airport. He is referring to the Pulaski Skyway, which links Newark to New York City via the Holland Tunnel. Oddly enough, Max is facing north when he sees the aircraft flying from behind him, which is incorrect as Newark Airport is south of Hoboken. *The music played at Walton's Bar is Bright Lights - Gary Clark. es:Todo el mundo puede invitarme a una copa Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters